


Showing the Way

by MystradeSexyTimes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystradeSexyTimes/pseuds/MystradeSexyTimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a bloke just needs a very patient teacher and a few pointers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing the Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first posted Mystrade. I'd been shipping them about a week and I'd made my tumblr a couple of days before writing this. Ahh, the memories! Anyway, trying to get all my tumblr stuff on A03. I have one more story to go.

There it was, hanging there, right in front of his widening eyes. Thick, but not fully erect, yet impressive all the same.

Greg Lestrade took a deep breath. This was it. Time to fish or cut bait. Shit or get off the pot, and all those other vague and more-than-a-little disgusting cliches. He'd been fantasizing about this moment ever since Mycroft Holmes had gotten off his expensively clad arse and asked him out on a proper date, not just one of those _We'll sit down, eat, flirt, and spend about five minutes talking about Sherlock and pretend that this isn't an actual date_ meetings the government official so often favored.

And now there they were, well-fed, a bit buzzed, and horny as sin. At least Greg knew _he_ was. He wasn't sure he'd be able to wait for Mycroft to get his key in the door of his flat. And actually, he'd been surprised that Mycroft's flat _even_ used keys. He'd expected voice-recognition software or retina-scan or something like that.

He didn't have time to think about it much when they'd gotten inside, and when Mycroft had turned to him and asked if he fancied a drink, Greg decided to hurry things along a bit by sticking his tongue halfway down the man's throat.

But now they were in Mycroft's room, the lights low, the duvet pulled back. Mycroft was naked from the waist down.

The moment of truth.

The cock had come out.

And Greg was just … _staring_ at it. Mouth dry, heart pounding in his ears, knees going weak, and just simply … _staring_.

_What the fuck?_

That was the question echoing through Greg's addled mind. What the _fuck_ was wrong with him? It wasn't as if he'd not seen a penis before. Hell, he _had_ one. He knew what he liked done with it. He knew what he _loved_ done with it. If Mycroft was anything like him, there'd be no problems.

Except that he was just looking at it with his mouth open. And he was a bit too far away for his mouth being open to do anyone any good.

“Gregory?”

Greg looked up. Mycroft was looking a little bemused. It was sort of a surreal scene, with Mycroft still in his pristine silk shirt and his hardening cock poking through the front tails.

“I, um, yeah?”

“Do you wish to stop?”

 _Stop_? They hadn't even gotten started. Greg saw the uncertainty in the other man's eyes and he ground out a dry chuckle.

“No. No, it's just … I, um, fuck.” Greg licked his lips. “I'm a little, uh ...”

“Nervous?”

“Rusty,” said Greg, darting another quick look at Mycroft, who looked at him with raised eyebrows. “It's been yonks since I've done … anything. The wife and I stopped shagging way before the divorce. And then there's the fact that I've never actually sucked cock before.”

Mycroft laughed softly. “Yes, I could see why that would give you pause. Perhaps I should go first?”

Greg's eyes bulged and he felt his own cock stir in his pants. “You don't have to, I mean, I _want_ to –”

“It's all right. I can't say as that I mind.” Mycroft smiled at him. “Perhaps it will put you more at ease?”

“It might put me down for the count,” warned Greg. “I sometimes, uh, nod off right after. I don't mean to. I think I have low iron, or something.”

“Quite all right. We've all night.” He stroked the now prominent bulge in Greg's trousers. “And I have to admit I've been thinking of doing nothing else for ages now.”

He slipped a hand underneath Greg's jacket, hooking his fingers over the waistband of his trousers, gently pulling him closer. Mycroft reached up and carefully unbuttoned the jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. Greg gulped when he felt Mycroft's hands at his belt buckle. It fell noiselessly away and Greg hissed when Mycroft's hand again cupped the bulge in his trousers.

With aching slowness, Mycroft had teased and pulled at the zip, popping it open one tooth at a time, until completely undone. Then his hands were back up again, on either side of Greg’s hips, the thumbs hooked around the waistband of the trousers and Greg’s underwear.

He had slowly pushed the garments down beyond Greg’s knees, then ran the flat of his hands back up his legs and thighs, slipping both thumbs between his legs, until his dextrous hands slid in and around Greg’s groin. Mycroft had opened his mouth wide, and, without touching the shaft, had brought his head over the top of Greg's erection, deliberately engulfing it in a cloud of warm, moist air.

Looking down, Greg sighed involuntarily to see Mycroft's head so close to his crotch. The sight of his dark-veined cock vanishing between sensuously wet lips made him gasp, and he let his head fall farther forward.

“Oooh … _fuck_.”

Then came the sweet sensation of thumbs rapidly tapping, rubbing, and vibrating against his balls, closely followed by the incredible heat as Mycroft’s mouth closed tightly onto his achingly hard cock.

Greg was panting, trying to not to collapse on suddenly unsteady legs.

“Mmm, that's good. Oh, yeah, just – just like that ...”

Within moments Greg felt the tingling starting in his groin, his heart rate quickening, and his breath catching at the back of his throat almost every time he inhaled. It wasn't going to take long. He'd been keyed up all night and a few more swipes of that talented tongue would have him shooting in moments.

Mycroft’s tongue danced around, over, and even teased into the slit, but just as Greg felt himself going off the cliff, Mycroft suddenly pulled his head back, allowing Greg's cock to slide free.

Confused and frustrated, Greg was about to say something when Mycroft firmly grasped the jerking shaft in his hand. Almost in a blur, his fist moved up and down, squeezing and pulling, his thumb sometimes coming over the top to be almost swallowed up by the tightening foreskin as Mycroft worked the ball of his thumb against the sensitive head.

The sight from above and the sensation of the hand wrapped firmly round his cock was too much, and Greg moaned when he sensed that Mycroft wasn't going to pause this time. His balls tightened and his muscles clenched, and Mycroft grabbed tight, not allowing him to move.

“Mycroft, let me... _oh fuck_!”

Greg's back arched sharply, and he howled out something that may or may not have contained real words. He barely heard Mycroft making pleased sounds below him as he sucked him dry. Mycroft held on until the aftershocks faded for Greg, and then he pulled away.

With a long exhalation of breath, Greg slumped down next to him, throwing an arm around Mycroft's waist.

“Mmm, how d’you manage to be even hotter than I’d imagined?” Greg mumbled. “Shouldn’t be allowed.”

“I could say the same of you,” said Mycroft wryly, stroking the salt-and-pepper hair. “Now, as cozy as it is on the floor, I'd suggest we move this back to the bed.”

“I'd suggest you get me a crane, because I don't think I can feel my legs.” Lestrade was conscious of a heaviness in his limbs that made him want to just stay cuddled against Mycroft for hours. “You sucked the life out of me, I think. Can you teach me to do that?”

“It would be my pleasure,” said Mycroft as he got to his feet, hauling Greg up with him. “But I think we'd both benefit from a rest.”

Greg shed the rest of his clothing and climbed into the large bed, watching as Mycroft finally divested himself of his shirt. His glance wandered downward and he was shocked to see the other man's cock hanging heavily between his thighs, the shaft glistening slickly.

“Uh, Mycroft, did you ...”

Mycroft looked down sheepishly. “Oh. Yes. It seems that I couldn't hold out.”

“But I didn't even touch you!” Greg was astonished.

“The sensation of you spurting across my tongue was too much to take,” said Mycroft, snuggling against Lestrade's back. “And the sounds you make are intoxicating ...”

"I can't bloody believe it." Greg groaned and pressed back against the warm body. “You actually _came_ from sucking me off?”

“Yes.”

“Hope you know this means you're never going to get rid of me if you have tricks like that up those fancy sleeves of yours.”

Mycroft laughed lightly. “I hope you understand that I likely will be saying the same of you very, very soon.”

Greg grinned. Too right. Mycroft, as he'd suspected, was a damn good teacher. And if nothing else, _he_ was a damned quick study.


End file.
